Unrequited Love?
by garrywaifu
Summary: He is in love, but to whom? [IbXGarry ; OneShot]


Ib and Garry Fanfiction. uwu I was indeed bored and I just remember the song, yes this is inspired by the song: **My Unrequited Feelings For You** which is sang by **Gumi** though idk who is the songwriter. Anywaysss, hope someone would like this very short one-shot. :-)

* * *

><p>"Actually, there is a girl I like." Garry pronounced casually as he was with Ib, sitting under the shades of a tree. The name of the certain girl remained unspoken.<p>

Surely, time flies too fast. Ib is currently on her senior-year, though instead of hanging out with her classmates, she would be with Garry. And the statement of his let her hopes fall.

_"So I am just a friend?"_ is the question written on Ib's mind, but she tries her hardest not to be discerned by the male. She finds herself shattering into million pieces. Her heart starting to shrink. _"Actually, I really like you."_ Can she say it out loud? Of course, no. It is something insensible for her to do. And the fact the she doesn't want him to hate her was added. There's a subtle distance between the two and time seems to have stopped. However, she can't just bring herself to hate him because of his words.

_A flashback._

_Once they have walked on the park and as for her judgment on Garry's expression, she could tell that he was thinking of **her** and was smiling from it. She doesn't like it very much. Since she was no longer capable of looking at his happy face, her__ p__ace became slower and she merely walked behind of the guy to his one side at an angle of about 30 degrees. __She can't accept the fact that he is smiling because he's thinking of another girl. She wants to be the reason. She wanted to. Throughout the stroll they__ remained with that position._

Ib doesn't know what to reply to him. Where will her insuppressible emotions escape? There's no answer. Her thoughts for Garry is unrequited, but giving up wouldn't be the solution for this time. Is she the only one who thought of the distance between their love that had shrunk? But since she doesn't want Garry to hate her, and she wants his presence as a companion, the brunette let her feelings be locked away and said, "I'll be rooting for you!"

Should Ib stop liking her so-called best friend? Although after years, they became closer and closer, a distance between them is still being felt by the gal. So close, yet so distant. Should they stop seeing each other? Thinking it is another no. She is still incapable of sorting out her own feelings.

_Another._

_It was a cold midnight when Ib's phone ringed. From head to toe, she was covered by her blanket. After a while, since the mobile continuously rang, Ib let the blanket be pulled down, so her head can be seen outside. Oh, a call from Garry. Her finger came to press the answer and his voice was heard._

_"Ib?" Indeed it is Garry's voice._

_"Yes?" Ib answered as she tries to position herself better without standing._

_"I need some advice," he said._

_Almost half an hour was spent for the conversation. The two merely talking on how Garry can make things work out. And for the whole time Ib would be pretending that she's happy and she'll be supporting him. Of course she can't._

_"If you only understand a girl's heart better, maybe your love will work out?" Honestly, there's no way for her to say that bluntly to him._

_The call ended with each other__s'__ goodnights. And for Ib the sleep she had a while __ago __will not be resumed. _

**I don't know. I don't know. I don't know what should I do anymore. Where will my insuppressible emotions escape? There's no answer. My thoughts for you are unrequited, but I don't want to give up yet. Was I the only one who thought of the distance between our love had shrunk?**

"_Should I stop liking you?" _They truly are close, but will her feelings be returned in the near future? Her thoughts for him maybe unrequited, but that's fine, for she want them to stay best friends at least. But it's all like a dream. She is hoping that one day, he'd be aware of her feelings. But since she doesn't want to get hated by Garry, and she want to stay around with him, she, once again, locked her feelings away and said, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine for the two of you!" with a phony smile.

"Are you sure everything will turn out fine for the two of us?" Garry asked subconsciously. Goodness, there is no way to take back his words. He was shocked that those words slipped out, yet he doesn't regret saying it anyway.

"What?" Her heart skipped a beat at his statement, her smile starts to fade.

"Actually, you are the girl I like."


End file.
